Starscream  Stephano Scalice  Biography
by SNOWFOOT
Summary: Hi all , this is the biography of my very own human/ antroformer starscream... Please review .


**HI everybody. I registered an account here long ago , but I am too shy / apprehensive to upload my writings. I guess I'm uploading them in celebration of trasnformer 3. Enjoy and welcome to my world of human/ antroformers.**

**NAME** : Starscream (Stephano Scalice )

**WERE FORM** : antromorphic pterodactyl

**VEHICLE MODE** : F-15 Eagle

**RACE :** Italian/Germany

**WEAPON** : two sawed off shortguns ( sonic short blaster )

**RANK** : second in command ( demoted )

**ADAPTATION :** G1/Armada/ TFA Starscream / Hal ( Tighthen ) from Megamind

**CHARACTERISTIC : (_ It is interesting to note Stephan is a myriad of contrasting characteristic which he had later spread out/ amplified in his clones _)  
**

-**Tedrich Conrad ( Thundercracker ):** born leader/ bravery / egomaniac/ code of honor/possessiveness/ workaholic

-**Shyler Warhov ( skywarp):** inner child / lamb / meek / timid/ insecure ( especially towards girls)/ A hint of playfulness and naïvity. A kind heart towards all living beings / pacifist ( believe killing is not the best option)/ trusting and loyal

- **Siengfriend Shnieder Morrison ( Sunstorm ):** Messiah complex / psychopant/ / pacifist ( believe killing is not the best option like skywarp ).Eager to be his very best in whatever he does / optimism and determination / sunny disposition/ silver lining in every situation

-**Ronno Jurgen ( Ramjet** ) : Lier / treachery/ heartlessness / violence and ruthlessness / cruelty / giving back to the unfair world what they are suppose to receive .

- **Stephanie Strotanov** ( Slipstream ) : UNKNOWN ! ( LOL)

**A LITTLE BACKGROUND:**

He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He received high level of education , a bit of a spoil brat raised by his loving parents. He later left his parents for further studies in America . He became a great pilot who was later decided to run a factory that manufactures the latest jet fighters. He is the chief scientist there. Morgan paid him to open a base behind his company . And thus his allegiance with the mafia begun.

Once, he was loyal to Morgan and his clan ( this trade was taken from armada starscream – which I just learned of and find that he is a fascinating character ) . He wanted to prove himself so much to Morgan that he was a worthwhile soldier. Morgan silently realize his potential and make him second in command , but never honors his opinion . he felt like he was the " puppet" underboss. A "decoration" in the Confederation rank without any power to make any differences . He misses his home , his loving parents – but vowed to be successful before he sees his parents faces again and bring them over to America.

One day , He was accidentally left behind in one of the mission by the clan , and almost died as a result being trapped all alone in a skirmish with the American United Tactical Organization ( AUTOBOTS ).

An ill feeling developed between him and his leader. And although he escaped alive…he saw how Owen ( Optimus) treated his people as a leader through the countless battles they had with the Autobots. Owen to him , was a true leader of integrity - but he knew he would never have a place with the bots .His heart was harden. , and from that day on-he is the only mafia in the team who doesn't believe in family bond.

He knew he can do so much more in leading the clan compared to Morgan . Now treacherous and vengeful , he couldn't wait for Morgan to be offline .The crafty underboss will always find means to assassinate the great mafia leader ( that includes putting poison into his coffee , trying to kill him in his sleep ) – but all his action backfired – and he'd end up begging for mercy at the feet of Morgan in every single one of his mission to "dethrone" him , worst , in a weird burst of Italian language in his panic state ( even though Morgan could hardly understand him ! he was in America since he was 8 years old ).

Several time Morgan considered of just terminating him and ending his career. But deep inside , perhaps he realized the mistakes of his past that turned Stephan into a vengeful traitor - and wanted to make it up to him. He tried to bring his once faithful worker back , and spare his sorry spark – even promising leadership of the clan on his demise. But it was too late , and Stephan will no longer trust his words. .

Then came the big crushing blow to Stephan – before he could even show his parents that he has accomplish a lot and migrate them over to America , his parents were discovered assassinated in their mansion back in Itali. The whole house was a mess of bloodshed which he simply could not forget the horror . Needless to say , he blamed Morgan even before Morgan had a chance to explain himself that it wasn't his doing – and he would willingly volunteer to help Stephan discover the culprit behind this..

Eventually ,Stephan's treachery became way too much for Morgan to handle . Morgan ordered a new female worker , far younger and inexperienced compared to him – Jani, to take over and demote him from his own company as the new chief scientist. Gone are the wealthy source of income he once had asnd the slightest respect he had from the rest of the confederation members.

As for Jani , she crossed path with Stephan as she wanted to sell her 3d weapon models . Being utterly crushed that her designs are not acceptable , Stephan understand her as a rejected soul . They chatted a lot He never had much joy until she came into the company- in fact , he discovered he had fallen for her. Although she tried ( her best ) to maintain a good distance and a platonic friendship with him ( snows rejection is not as rough as roxanne's one to hal in megamind – but nonetheless- she shows subtle discomfort if he pushes it too far ).

He didn't suspect this to happen . After all , what does a little mechanic and 3d modeler know about warfare ? but Morgan had chosen her to replace him . Fair enough , in fact , he was happy for her…. Until…

" There will never be an "us" Stephan, I already have someone in mind. But im sure a fine man like you will find yourself true love one day."… a cheeky Jani smiled as she broke the news to him when he treated her for dinner one fine day. Stephan's heart was shattered – He dropped the ring he was about to give her and excused himself over some sudden duty calls..

With parents gone, demoted from his rank as chief scientist , and hopes of being with a pretty maiden all gone , Stephan confided in 2 new half German/ Italian colleague – Barrin ( Barricade ) and Bernard ( Blitwing ).

Blizwing has a bipolar disorder , and behaves much like an infantile/ idiotic little brother . Stephan had he had to train him to manage his disorder , how to behave when he is in disguise while entering the army, and supply him the drug to control his disorder.

Barrin is the one he really warmed up with . He is a heartless , dark hearted cop . Confiding in barrin about his love rejection , Barrin simply advice him to " rip apart the heart who ripped him" by discovering the new underboss's deepest secret.

As luck have it … he discovered that Jani actually have weakness after all! And the " other person she had in mind" was actually an tactical organization member she hope to impress when she came to work under him as a rookie ! He is a Scotsman named Ioan.

With the vengeance and lust proof more then he could handle , and under Barrin's advice .He ended up having " little secrets" with Jani . which she was forced to mime herself as he threaten to dismember her "knight" if she ever spills that to Morgan

Barrin also advices him that women are "cheap and not worth anything but to satisfy a man's sexual craving"… an advice he took seriously . He started taking advantage of civilian , female workers and getting himself some pretty hookers to unwind at the end of the day – even sharing Jani with his "brother", Barrin . He was no longer his workaholic and clean self after meeting such corrupted pair of friends..

He was horrified when he found out his superior , Jani was pregnant after repeated raping . He silently thank his lucky star that that was the last time Morgan chopped his " warning" card…. Morgan allowed the child to be born. ( in fact , Morgan welcomed a new Confederation addition with open arms) .

One look at the tiny little creature which was a part of him actually soften his once hardened heart. He secretly ensures the little boy was safe every time in battle , and silently curses when the boy chooses a dagger over a ball ( signifying a lifetime as a Mafiosi soldier) .He also knew that his " younger brother" – Bernard , would take advantage of the little boy as a pedophile . He needs to keep a sharp eye on the boy as his mother's memory is wiped clean of him after he was barely weaned Perhaps there is a reason to stay after all - and the reason was the little boy.

Once the boy and his mother were under the Tactical Organization's custody… Stephan resume his old , treacherous self while the vacancy for his own factory was still open. Morgan had his last straw as he ordered Stephan to be murdered and disposed off once and for all.

He barely survived if its not for Obidiah ( Oil Slicks ) help . The crafty chemist had a score to settle with Morgan (as Morgan ordered him murdered when he knew the dirty work he was doing aborting fetuses from his favorite underling – Jani ). He needed a suitable test subject for his new cloning project – and found Stephan to be an excellent candidate . Stephan allowed his DNA to be harvested for the creation of a mini clone army. The results in four male and a female specimen ( see above in "character" ). . Stephan is presumably dead by all the Confederation members ( spare Bernard and Barrin whom he still keep in touch ) and the DNA harvesting / Obidiah's secret lab went unnoticed for years until the clones are ready for their first phase of testing...


End file.
